


Holding Hand

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [5]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Kensuke dan Ryota. Di saat hujan, juga jari jemari yang saling terpaut.





	Holding Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> Dedicate for September.
> 
> Dengan Prompt hari ke 5 : Holding hands.

Siang itu tak biasa, disaat sisa panas musim panas masih tertinggal namun awan mendung sudah datang cepat. Mengajak serta angin dingin dan rintik hujan.

 

Kensuke yang masih ada di teras sekolah. Memandang setiap tetes air yang turun dari tepi atap sekolah. Membawa percikan lembut namun makin lama makin basah. Sepertinya ia tak sendirian setelah piket tadi. 

 

Dan benar saja, setelah mulai menggigil kedinginan dan juga ujung sepatunya basah. Sebuah jaket tersampir begitu saja pada bahunya. Aroma sakura yang tercium serta seorang pemuda cantik yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri mematung di sebelahnya.

 

Wajah datarnya, alis keperakannya dan juga anak surai yang lumayan panjang dan terlihat lembut menjuntai. Pandangannya lurus ke depan memerhatikan telapak tangan kanannya yang menadah tetesan air hujan. Benar indah. Kensuke sampai terhanyut dalam lamunan saat memandang sang sahabat dari dekat.

 

Seolah mengaburkan semua pemandangan di belakang. Membiaskan warna hijau dari dedaunan yang basah serta sepasang iris ruby yang membalas pandangan si hijau dengan sebal. Sontak Kensuke langsung terkejut sampai terlonjak dan jatuh ke belakang. Dirinya tertangkap basah.

 

"Apa?!," ketus Ryota kemudian memegang erat tangan Kensuke yang terjatuh. 

 

Sementara Kensuke masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Lalu berdiri kembali dan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Ryota mulai ditarik.

 

Mereka berlari dari beranda kelas melewati halaman depan yang sangat luas di bawah rinai gerimis yang masih menguasai waktu. Sambil berpegangan tangan dan juga jaket yang terikat asal pada pinggang Kensuke entah kapan berpindah posisi dari pundaknya.

 

Menuju ke arah halte bus di depan sekolah. Saat hari kelima bulan ke sembilan yang mulai berbadai.

 

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble KenRyo perdana... 
> 
> Alien dedikasikan sebagai ucapan syukur atas pulangnya KenKen di event kali ini. Sankyuu Jeruk boy.
> 
> Thanks for reading ne...


End file.
